Daydreams
by asylumsession
Summary: "No," he tells her, smiling, "but that's okay."


**From:** All Might [allmight/staff/ua/org]

**To:** Midoriya Izuku [midoriya/izuku/ua/org]

**Date**: Jan 1, 2XXX, 8:15 AM

**Subject:** New Year Greetings!

Greetings, students! I hope everyone's New Year celebrations went swell!

However! It is time to crack down on your school work once more! We've noticed some of you appear to be falling behind in your grades and that's no good, so we've devised a sort of "Study Buddy" system for all students.

Here's how it works: each student will have designated times to report to teachers, where their names will be checked off and they will create an individual account. All accounts will be randomly assigned to another, but the only records kept of each account will be the grade and division - Heroics, Support, Management, etc. These accounts will **NOT** be monitored - so it's up to each student to use them responsibly, whether you use them for study buddies or just to have someone to anonymously confide in. Everyone will be paired with someone in their respective grade level, but not always in their same class. For example, individuals of Heroics classes A and B could be paired, but would not be paired with a Support or General Education individual.

Below, the time table for each student to report is attached! We look forward to seeing you all over the next three days!

Plus Ultra!

All Might

allmight/staff/ua/org

**[Attachment: Study_Buddy_Schedule]**

* * *

**From**: Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**To:** Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**Date:** Jan 5, 2XXX, 9:34 AM

**Subject**: Study Buddy!

Hey, there! I guess we're study buddies! Of course, it's totally fine if you'd rather not be study buddies or anything, but I think this is a really cool idea so either way I'd like to talk, if you want! You don't even have to tell me who you are; this whole anonymous thing is pretty cool, don't you think?

Hard not to wonder, though, especially since I know you're in my grade and in Heroics.

But! I won't ask!

If you ever have any questions (studying or not), don't hesitate to ask me! I'm always eager to help and I hope to hear back!

Your Study Buddy,

Fellow Student 24

**From**: Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**To:** Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**Date:** Jan 5, 2XXX, 2:13 PM

**Subject:** Re: Study Buddy!

Hello. Apologies for the delayed response.

Personally, I'm not sure how well this entire thing will work, but I'm willing to try if you are. I don't generally need much studying help, but I suppose it can't hurt.

I would prefer we stay anonymous, in any case, given it tends to make it easier to get along.

Regards,

Fellow Student 5

**From:** Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**To:** Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**Date:** Jan 5, 2XXX, 2:19 PM

**Subject:** Re: Study Buddy!

Oh, you answered! Not that that's a bad thing or anything, it's just that I've heard a lot of people are already planning to ignore their study buddies and all and I think that's awful because the teachers really thought this out to help us all! I'm glad you're willing to try!

Okay, okay, anonymous is fine! Maybe we should have code names or something? That way I don't have to refer to you as "Fellow Student 5" because that's kind of awkward, don't you think? I mean I guess I could (or I could call you Go? But that also sounds awkward), but it's up to you. I think I'd personally rather have a code name, so you can call me Dekiru!

How were your classes? Did you get any homework? I've got a bunch of English, but I'm pretty good at it so I'm not complaining!

Ganbatte!

Dekiru

**From:** Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**To:** Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**Date:** Jan 5, 2XXX, 3:28 PM

**Subject:** Re: Study Buddy!

Well, ignoring would be rude, I think.

Code names are okay. You can call me Rin.

I have English as well, actually, but I'm only decent at it because it tends to get spoken in my household occasionally. I might have to take up your studying offer sometime, if you're as good at it as you claim.

With gratitude,

Rin

(~~)

Midoriya Izuku leans back with a soft sigh. His _study buddy_'s responses were always short - it must be a quiet person.

(Meanwhile, Todoroki Shouto scrutinizes his phone screen and debates on making his replies longer.)

(~~)

**From:** Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**To:** Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**Date:** Jan 12, 2XXX, 10:31 AM

**Subject:** A Whole Week!

Wow! Can you believe it's already been a whole week since this started? I feel like I've been messaging you forever, and I don't even know who you are! It's kind of cool how the internet works that way, isn't it? You can know someone without really knowing them or even knowing their real name or what they look like. I think it's cool!

How did you do on that English exam? Did my tips help? This really smart girl in my class ended up scoring higher than me on it as usual, but I'm determined to beat her one of these days! What rank are you in your class? Actually, nevermind, that would probably give away who you are. Nevermind!

How's your day been? Mine has been pretty cool! My friends and I are going to see that new movie, Garo: Kami no Kiba, tonight and I'm really excited! What kind of movies do you like? Are you planning to go see any soon? Have you seen Garo? No spoilers!

Also, I wasn't gonna say anything, but your messages are getting longer!

Until your reply!

Dekiru

P.S. One of my classmates threatened to fight his study buddy today because they wouldn't leave him alone. I'm glad you aren't like that!

**From:** Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**To:** Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**Date:** Jan 12, 2XXX, 12:03 PM

**Subject:** Re: A Whole Week!

I hadn't even realized. Somehow, you remind me of someone I care for. Besides, you seem friendly - undoubtedly, that's a factor in this. It's nice to speak to someone without fear of being judged for who you are.

Actually, they did. I scored higher than usual on my exam. My sincerest thanks for that. I'm sure you'll be able to beat her one day, with those kind of study skills under your belt. You seem awfully diligent. It's admirable. Unfortunately, yes, that would give me away, but in your defense I nearly asked if you were Iida Tenya from Class 1-A, which is considerably pushier.

Other than the test, my day has been decent. I'm not particularly looking forward to going home or anything, but it's been okay. I haven't seen Garo, no. I haven't seen a lot of recent movies, actually, but between school work and personal matters I seldom have the time. I'm not sure what kind of movies I like, either. I hope you enjoy your film, though.

Is that a bad thing? I can shorten them again.

Patiently awaiting your reply,

Rin

P.S. That classmate sounds… rather unfortunate.

**From:** Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**To:** Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**Date:** Jan 12, 2XXX, 6:49 PM

**Subject:** Re: A Whole Week!

So sorry for the late and short reply! I wanted to get in a reply before the movie, but I got distracted and _totally_ forgot but I didn't want to just leave you hanging or anything, because that sucks. It's definitely nice to talk to someone without being judged, _no_, I'm not Iida Tenya (but he's pretty cool), thank you for your encouragement, and I'll try to enjoy the movie!

Bye-bye!

Dekiru

P.S. Very.

**From:** Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**To:** Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**Date:** Jan 12, 2XXX, 9:26 PM

**Subject:** Re: A Whole Week!

How was the movie?

I hope you enjoyed it,

Rin

**From:** Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**To:** Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**Date:** Jan 13, 2XXX, 4:23 AM

**Subject:** Re: A Whole Week!

Dhefhhwfihewf _Rin_, I'm so r r y, I didn't see your message until just now! ;v;

The movie was really good, though! My friends and I ended up staying out late so I fell asleep _right_ when I got home, even though I totally meant to check if you'd replied or not.

But you're so? Considerate? TT_TT I'm so undeserving…

SORRY,

Dekiru

P.S. I just realized you're probably still sleeping because most people don't wake up this early. I'm so sorry if this wakes you up.

P.P.S. Morning workouts are great! They never fail to make me ready to face the day!

P.P.P.S. ALSO, I hope the rest of your day was good yesterday and you slept well!

**From:** Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**To:** Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**Date:** Jan 13, 2XXX, 11:54 AM

**Subject**: Re: A Whole Week!

This email is getting kind of long.

In any case, no need for apologies. It's fine, I figured you were just busy. I had some things to tend to, myself. I'm not considerate at all, I think. Is asking how a movie went considerate? Regardless, I'm glad you enjoyed it. I looked it up yesterday after you mentioned it and it looks interesting, so perhaps I'll try to see it eventually.

How did your morning exercises go? I try to go on runs in the mornings, but I've never been a big morning person.

I managed to ruin another one of my gym uniforms in class today, too, so that's nice. (How well does sarcasm translate through email?)

Time to get a new one (again),

Rin

P.S. Trust me, it takes more than that to wake me up.

P.P.S. God, I wish that were me.

P.P.P.S. It was okay. I slept well.

P.P.P.P.S Start a new thread when you reply. This one is getting long.

**From:** Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**To:** Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**Date:** Jan 13, 2XXX, 2:11 PM

**Subject:** Third Time's The Charm

I'm not feeling super creative on names, I guess? We'll just go with that, even if we'll probably end up having a BUNCH more. Or at least I hope so.

You should definitely go see it! I'd invite you myself, but we're doing that anonymous thing, so that's out of the question.

Oh, they were good! I just ran my usual route, which I'd tell you, but then you might come looking. xD (Oh man, did I really just use that face? That's like… Level 10 friendship.)

That's so weird! One of my friends ruined his today, too! It was cool…

Short email is short,

Dekiru

P.S. Heavy sleeper? I wish.

**From:** Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**To:** Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**Date:** Jan 13, 2XXX, 9:49 PM

**Subject:** Re: Third Time's The Charm

Good night, Rin! I hope you sleep well!

**From:** Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**To:** Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**Date:** Jan 13, 2XXX, 10:02 PM

**Subject:** Re: Third Time's The Charm

Good night, Dekiru. Pleasant dreams.

Rin

(~~)

Three days later, Izuku wakes to the light of his phone. He squints at the brightness, reaches over clumsily, and only succeeds in knocking it off his nightstand and to the floor. With a heavy sigh, he swings himself half over the edge.

_**1 New Email**_, stares back at him.

Izuku snatches up the phone, abruptly very awake.

(~~)

**From: **Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**To:** Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**Date:** Jan 16, 2XXX, 2:17 AM

**Subject:** Hey

Are you awake?

Rin

**From:** Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**To:** Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**Date:** Jan 16, 2XXX, 2:18 AM

**Subject:** Re: Hey

Yeah! What's up? Something wrong? Are you having trouble sleeping?

**From**: Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**To**: Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**Date**: Jan 16, 2XXX, 2:22 AM

**Subject**: Re: Hey

Sort of.

Rin

**From**: Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**To**: Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**Date**: Jan 16, 2XXX, 2:23 AM

**Subject**: Re: Hey

Nightmares?

**From**: Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**To**: Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**Date**: Jan 16, 2XXX, 2:25 AM

**Subject**: Re: Hey

Is it that obvious?

Rin

**From**: Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**To**: Fellow Student 24 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**Date**: Jan 16, 2XXX, 2:29 AM

**Subject**: Re: Hey

Like minds, y'know? I have them a lot too, especially about the crazy stuff that has happened since I got into UA, and even before that.

It helps if you talk about it, Rin. I'll listen without judging, as promised.

**From**: Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**To**: Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**Date**: Jan 16, 2XXX, 2:33 AM

**Subject**: Re: Hey

Thank you, Dekiru.

I've recently come to terms with certain parts of myself, but that doesn't mean that bad things around those parts don't haunt me. My home life is… not the best. I still have nightmares about it, but I can't ever see anything - it's always voices and darkness and fire and _pain_. Sometimes I can sleep deeply enough to avoid them, but anything less and it's a sleepless night for me.

They're… troublesome. I know holding it in isn't good (a lesson that was beaten into me by a dear friend, mind you), but I can't help it. I'm impulsive enough as it is, telling my story the way I did, but I don't know what to do otherwise. I'm painfully socially awkward, unfortunately.

Besides that, I keep dreaming that I'm hurting someone. Someone I care very deeply about. And everytime I wake up after he dies in my arms, I feel like a piece of me dies with him.

Talking about it does seem to help some. Thank you, Dekiru.

**From**: Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**To**: Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**Date**: Jan 16, 2XXX, 2:35 AM

**Subject**: Re: Hey

I may or may not know you, but I think you're a wonderful person, Rin. I think you deserve all the love and happiness the world can afford you.

The one you care for seems lucky to have you. They're just nightmares, so don't ever give up on him, okay?

I'm glad talking about it made you feel better. I'll be willing to listen, anytime you need an ear (or an eye, in this case.)

**From**: Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**To**: Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**Date**: Jan 16, 2XXX, 2:36 AM

**Subject**: Re: Hey

I'll keep that in mind. I'm going to try to sleep again.

Sleep well, Dekiru.

**From**: Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**To**: Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**Date**: Jan 16, 2XXX, 2:39 AM

**Subject**: Re: Hey

Sweet dreams, Rin.

(~~)

"Deku-kun," Uraraka starts, leaning over his shoulder in an attempt to see what he's texting, days later, "are you still talking to your study buddy? Did you ever find out who it was? Mine ended up being Tsunotori-san from 1-B…"

Izuku shakes his head, hiding his phone screen from his friend. "No," he tells her, smiling, "but that's okay."

Uraraka gives him a half curious look, but goes back to talking to Iida without another comment.

(~~)

**From**: Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**To**: Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**Date**: Jan 26, 2XXX, 8:59 PM

**Subject**: Three Weeks!

Okay, so first of all, wow! I can't believe it's been three weeks and January is already coming to an end. That's wild; we still don't even know each other's identities (but that's pretty cool, since most others have already figured theirs out).

Secondly, more real talk. I really just need to tell this to someone, so I remembered, "Hey, I have Rin now!"

So anyways, I'm head over heels for Todoroki Shouto.

THERE, I said it (take THAT, best friend).

Listen, I know it sounds bad, but he's just so perfect? He's so nice and pretty and like, a soft person? I just _really_ appreciate his existence okay. God this sounds awful. I should just erase this. Here I am, gushing about a Todoroki mcfreaking Shouto, an actual, untouchable _god_, and you're probably occupied with your own issues.

I'm sorry, I just really needed to get that off my chest to someone other than my two friends (and obviously I can't tell Todoroki himself).

**From**: Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**To**: Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**Date**: Jan 26, 2XXX, 9:02 PM

**Subject**: Re: Three Weeks!

I'm impressed. It's been a while, but I've admittedly grown attached to this.

Dekiru, Todoroki Shouto is a human like any other. I don't think he's untouchable at all. In fact, he's probably a lot like you and me. Troubles and issues like any other teenager, hidden by a good demeanor.

In any case, I suppose it's only fair that I tell you who I'm referring to when I talk about the boy I care for.

His name is Midoriya Izuku, and I would honest to any god _die_ for him.

You've probably heard of him if you haven't met him - the boy who broke his bones during the sports festival? That's him. Midoriya is… sort of like my own personal sun. I dislike it when people say, "Don't compare someone to the sun," because to me, when I compare Midoriya to the sun, I'm saying Midoriya is bright, and warm, and vital to life and existence itself. Midoriya brings warmth and joy and caring in his wake, and he deserves so, so much.

So. There. Now we can be embarrassed and exposed together.

**From**: Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**To**: Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**Date**: Jan 26, 2XXX, 9:06 PM

**Subject**: Re: Three Weeks!

Oh.

Midoriya Izuku, huh? He's that kid who mumbles all the time, right?

I didn't realize people thought he was so wonderful. That's… nice.

I guess we can be embarrassed and exposed together. ^-^ Right! I've decided, then! I'm going to confess to Todoroki on Valentine's Day! I'll probably get rejected and ruin our friendship, but I want him to know!

**From**: Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**To**: Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**Date**: Jan 26, 2XXX, 9:12 PM

**Subject**: Re: Three Weeks!

Valentine's Day. That's… really close. Good luck. I'm sure you'll still be friends, even if he rejects you.

I think... I might join you, actually. Confessing to Midoriya, I mean. It's hard for me, but I want him to know how much he means to me. I think it might be a relief to get this off of my chest.

Thank you, Dekiru. Again.

**From**: Fellow Student 5 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**To**: Fellow Student 24 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**Date**: Jan 26, 2XXX, 9:14 PM

**Subject**: Re: Three Weeks!

For what?

**From**: Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**To**: Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**Date**: Jan 26, 2XXX, 9:16 PM

**Subject**: Re: Three Weeks!

Giving me courage. Good luck with Todoroki.

**From**: Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**To**: Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**Date**: Jan 26, 2XXX, 9:19 PM

**Subject**: Re: Three Weeks!

That was all you. :)

You too! Good luck with Midoriya! Ganbatte, Rin-kun! We always have each other to fall back on if anything goes wrong!

(~~)

Izuku pretends to stretch in class, sometimes, to catch a glimpse of Todoroki.

His fate is sealed, but he can't help but steal a glance.

(~~)

**From**: Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**To**: Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**Date**: Feb 14, 2XXX, 7:15 AM

**Subject**: The Day

Today is the day. Best of luck, Dekiru.

**From**: Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**To**: Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**Date**: Feb 14, 2XXX, 7:21 AM

**Subject**: Re: The Day

Ganbatte, Rin! Do your best!

(~~)

"Midoriya-"

"Todoroki-kun-"

Both halt. Izuku stands still, white as a sheet and trembling, clutching a box of chocolate covered strawberries in his hands. Todoroki looks equally as unnerved, a feat for him - Izuku is used to his well trained expressions and soft, rare smiles.

"You can go first," Izuku manages, voice cracking.

_Oh god_, he thinks, _what if I screw up?_

But then Todoroki opens his mouth, holds Izuku's gaze, says, "I like you," and Izuku feels his soul _ascend_.

"Wait," he says, then again, more clearly, suddenly realizing, "_wait._ You're not… Rin, by any chance?"

He watches the change. Todoroki looks confused, bewildered, questioning, then the awareness etches itself across his sharp features and his ears blaze red.

"That makes you Dekiru," Todoroki says, takes a breath, and then squats down in the middle of the hall, "how didn't I _realize?_ Oh god, and I told you _all of that_."

Izuku can't help it. He laughs. He laughs until he's crouching on the ground with Todoroki - who stares incredulously at him - and wheezing, clutching his sides in a desperate attempt to take a breath. This was ridiculous. Of all the people he could have gotten as his "study buddy", it'd been _Todoroki Shouto_, the very person he had told the aforementioned study buddy about his crush on.

"We're like some sort of fairy tale," Todoroki murmurs, sighing.

Izuku just keeps laughing, reaching out to take Todoroki's hand. _But that's okay,_ he thinks. He wouldn't have it any other way.

(~~)

**From**: Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**To**: Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**Date**: Feb 14, 2XXX, 8:46 PM

**Subject**: Study Buddies

Wow.

I'm still in shock. Just to think this _entire_ time, it was you. Of course it was, in hindsight. Going back through, I don't know how I didn't notice sooner. There's plenty of signs - we were vague enough to be anonymous to each other, but probably really obvious to anyone else.

And here I was, thinking, "Hey, if things go wrong with Todoroki-kun, Rin will help me through!"

Well. Good thing nothing went bad.

What a day.

**From**: Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**To**: Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**Date**: Feb 14, 2XXX, 8:49 PM

**Subject**: Re: Study Buddies

It's certainly been an adventure. I'm… glad, though, that it ended up being you. I'm sad to see it end, but it's been nice while it lasted.

I don't think I'm very surprised either. Nonetheless, I'm glad things went well.

**From**: Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**To**: Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**Date**: Feb 16, 2XXX, 8:54 PM

**Subject**: Re: Study Buddies

Who said it had to end?

Good night, Rin. :)

**From**: Fellow Student 5 [supernova0111/ua/org]

**To**: Fellow Student 24 [heckyeahallmight/ua/org]

**Date**: Feb 14, 2XXX, 9:00 PM

**Subject**: Re: Study Buddies

Pleasant dreams, Dekiru


End file.
